countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Colombia
Argentina Bolivia Brazil Canada Chile Costa Rica Dominican Republic Ecuador (neutral) El Salvador Mexico (neutral) Panama Paraguay Peru Philippines Portugal Puerto Rico Spain Uruguay USA |enemies = Cuba (neutral) Venezuela|translate = República de Colombia|author = AngelLightRosa (male) Sweet-Cherry18 (female)|dates_of_life = July 20, 1810 (independance from Spain)}} Colombia (officially the Republic of Colombia) 'is a sovereign state largely situated in the northwest of South America, with territories in Central America. Colombia has grown in the Countryhumans Fandom, since it's first appearance on 22 February, 2019. Description Appearance From the 1960s until today, most Musicians who are native or born in Colombia wear a hat called “Sombrero Vueltiao” to symbolize their country, this can be one of Colombia’s appearance. Colombia may look like someone in the 20s or 30s. His clothing is similar to Peru’s clothing. Personality Colombia is a nice/friendly country, where he/she is known for his/her music, these include Cumbia, a genre first started in Colombia while most of its history is from Africa. Cumbia is later moved on into other countries like Mexico, Venezuela, Argentina, Chile, etc. In real life, most Colombians are considered happy for their country, making the country to be one of the world’s happiest countries. (Finland is currently first, but Colombia is currently the happiest countries) Colombia has changed from being a dangerous country (From the 1980s until 2002) to a friendly country (2002 and ongoing). Interests Music (Mainly Cumbia, Colombia's most popular Genre), Soccer (Football), Coffee, Culture Flag meaning Yellow (Amarillo): Symbolizes Sovereignty and Justice Blue (Azul): Loyalty and Vigilance Red (Rojo): Represents the valor shown and the Victory achieved during the Battles for Independence from Spain Others symbols Nicknames There are currently no Nicknames for Colombia, but most people mistakenly spell Colombia wrong, instead of "Colombia", it will be "Columbia" So "Columbia" may be a nickname? This can also annoy a Colombian if spelled “Colombia” wrong and spelled “Columbia“ as in Washington D.C. (District of Columbia) Etymology History Colombia officially gained Independence from the Kingdom of Spain on 20 July, 1810 and later recognize it on 7 August, 1819, just nine years later after the independence. At that year, Colombia turned into Gran Colombia, with countries like Venezuela, Panama, & Ecuador. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Colombia Borders with 5 Countries, these Include: Venezuela (35.1%), Brazil (26.8%), Peru (22.4%), Ecuador (10.6%), and Panama (5.1%). It also shares it's Maritime limits with Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, Jamaica, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic. As of today, Colombia is the 26th Largest Country in the World and the 4th Largest in South America after Brazil, Argentina, and Peru as of today. Total area of Colombia is amount 1,141,748 km2. Most of it's Citizens (Colombians/Colombiano/Colombiana) Live in the Mountainous Western Portion of the Country. ￼ Relations Family * 'Inca Empire — father * Spain — mother * Mexico — half-brother/sister * Guatemala — half-brother/sister * Honduras — half-brother/sister * Nicaragua — half-brother/sister * Ecuador — brother/sister * El Salvador — half-brother/sister * Equatorial Guinea — brother/sister * Panama — son/daughter * Costa Rica — half-brother/sister * Peru — brother/sister * Bolivia — brother/sister * Argentina — brother/sister * Chile — brother/sister * Paraguay — brother/sister * Uruguay — nephew/niece * Dominican Republic — half-brother/sister * Cuba — half-brother/sister * Philippines — half-brother/sister * Venezuela — brother/sister Friends Neutral Enemies Opinions Spain Mexico Argentina Venezuela Ecuador Extra(s) * Religion: Catholic Church (90%, 43.8 Million), Other (10%, 4.9 Million) * Urbanization: 76% (37 Million) * Social Progress Index: 56th in the World * Basic Human Needs: 86th in the world * Social Opportunities: 64th in the World * Health and Wellness: 42nd in the World * Basic Medical Care: 75th in the World * Personal Safety: 131st in the World * Access to Education: 86th in the World * Advanced Education: 46th in the World * Illiteracy: 5.8% (75th in the World) * Personal Freedom: 88th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 67th in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 90th in the World * Tolerance for Minorities: 107th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 48.6% (35th in the World) * GDP: $712 Billion * Unemployment: 9.3% (2.3 Million) * Currency: Peso (COP) * Telephones: 55.3 Million * Mobile Phones: 49 Million * Internet Users: 25.7 Million Users (52.7%) References Wikipedia ru:Колумбия shakira shakira Category:The Americas Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Republics Category:Everything Category:South America Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:UN Members